Gangrel
Gangrel (ギャンレル Gyanreru) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Awakening, later made playable via SpotPass. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Sakamaki Manabu.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara20.html Profile He is the king of Plegia. He seems to enjoy war, and apparently could not care less about Emmeryn's peace negotiations. Cruel and easily distracted, he enjoys deceiving others. After being recruited into Chrom's army, he starts changing his ways, in part due to a harsh past that weighs on his mind. His birthday is March 16. He is the person in the army most afraid of heights. His support conversations with the Avatar differ depending on the character's gender. If Gangrel supports a male Avatar, he shows remorse for his actions, and reveals that he initially began his push to unify the continent so that together they could challenge the strength of the Valmese Empire, but became twisted by the thrill of war and nearly destroyed his country and killed many people. By the end of the support, he is cheered up and vows to rescue any citizen in Plegia that has lost their way. It is also revealed that he does not worship Grima, unlike many of the citizens in his country. If Gangrel supports a female Avatar, he appears to be more upbeat and lively, and constantly tries to recruit the Avatar to serve as his personal tactician, trying various methods such as compliments, gifts, and even asking her straight out to work for him. By the end of the support, Gangrel confesses to the Avatar that what he really needs is someone to make sure that he does not do anything stupid when he returns to rule Plegia, and asks for her hand in marriage to ensure this. In the Hot Spring of Bonds DLC Chapter, Gangrel is given conversations with Emmeryn and Aversa. In his first conversation with Emmeryn, he speaks about being forgiven for what he did to her, even offering to die if it would redeem him, and attempts to apologize, but quickly recants it when she notices. In the second conversation, he shows regret for his actions, speaking of how he felt he could change things, but all he got was blood on his hands that he feels he can't remove. The idea that he would never be redeemed of his sins causes him to break down and cry, but Emmeryn comforts him, telling him that he is important and that she considers him her friend. In Game Recruitment Sidequest 18: Enemy, talk with Chrom three times (only available via SpotPass) Base Stats Chapter 11 (Boss) |Trickster |5 |35 |12 |8 |20 |20 |15 |8 |12 |6 | Picklock | Sword Staff | Levin Sword* Dragonstone* |} '*'Drops when defeated. Sidequest 18/Playable |Trickster |15 |49 |21 |20 |29 |33 |15 |18 |17 |6+1 | Picklock Movement +1 Lucky 7 Acrobatics | Sword - B Staff - C | Levin Sword* |} '*'Drops when defeated. Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Female Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Gangrel is his father) Class Sets *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Gallery File:Gangrel Portrait.jpg|Gangrel's portrait in Awakening. File:Gangrel Coonfession.jpg|Gangrel confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Gangrelconfession.jpg|Gangrel's full confession. File:Inverse gangrel.jpg|Gangrel and Aversa. File:gangrel convert 20121207211018.jpg|Gangrel's early concept art. Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters